Embarrasing
by MCRfan18100
Summary: Patricia and Hiyori have a great idea for them, Yutaka, and Minami to celebrate their first day of summer vacation. But why is Minami okay with the idea? My first MinamiXYutaka fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going readers?! MCRfan18100 here with my very first Lucky Star fanfiction! (yaaaay!) Any ways, I really hope you enjoy. Rated T for language. WARNING: Just because I write fanfictions does NOT mean I am any good at them! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Oh and sorry if I make the characters act a little out of character but...it's a fanfic...anything can happen. ENJOY!**

**Also I do not own Lucky Star (If only I did)**

* * *

The bell had just rung and the school day had ended. Summer vacation was finally there.

"Yes! Finally!" shouted the blonde American otaku. Patricia quickly jumped out of her seat and headed towards her friends.

"I'm excited." said Yutaka.

"Same here." said Hiyori, "You know the very first day of summer should be special or at least fun."

"Is that so?" Minami replied as she was packing up her school supplies, getting ready to go home.

"OH! OH! I KNOW!" Patricia shouted once again, even louder than before.

"Hey, hey, I have a better idea Patty," Minami said with a sarcastic tone in her voice "how about you stop shouting THEN tell us your _great _idea."

Hiyori and Yutaka started laughing. "Smartass." Patricia said before completing her first thought. "Any way, as I was saying I know exactly what we can do tonight." She then turned towards Minami and said "Aren't your parents gone for like the next two days?"

Minami looked confused and answered with a simple nodding motion signaling yes.

"GREAT!" shouted Patricia, she then turned to Hiyori and they both nodded at each other. They then both turned towards Minami and said in unison "Surprise Sleepover at Minami's tonight!"

"Wait…what?" Minami stepped back a couple of feet from the sudden outburst. "N-no way!"

Hiyori and Patricia stepped closer to Minami. "YES WAY!" said Hiyori "It'll be me, you, Patty, and Yu-chan." Patricia stepped in and added,

"It'll be so much fun!"

"Look I don't kn-" Minami began.

"COME ON! IT'LL BE FUN!" Hiyori interrupted "What do you say Yutaka?"

"Sure, if Mi-chan doesn't mind." said Yutaka as she turned to Minami and smiled.

Minami's face had turned red at the fact that Yutaka had called her Mi-chan. Until recently the only person to call Minami by that nick name was her childhood friend Miyuki, so she wasn't used to hearing Yutaka called her that. Minami started thinking.

_Mi-chan? S-she called me Mi-chan. Okay, okay, and that's fine. I mean she is one of my best friends after all so she should call me Mi-chan. Why am I getting so worked up over this? Just think Minami! Think! I would love to have Yutaka sleepover but what if-_

"Hello! Earth to Minami Iwasaki!" Patty shouted into Minami's right ear, taking her out of her trance.

"What?"

"So what will it be?"

"Uh…" Minami then looked at Yutaka who was smiling at her, which made Minami blush a dark red. "Uh…"

"_I really want to kiss you right now Mi-chan." said Yutaka_

"W-w-w-w-hat?" Minami was blushing a dark crimson.

"I said I would like to sleep over if it's okay with you." replied Yutaka

"Oh…oh." _I was just imagining._ Minami didn't hesitate any longer. "Fine."

"YES!" shouted Patricia and Hiyori.

"How about we all meet up at your house at five?" asked Hiyori

Minami replied with a light nod. Patricia then rapped her arm around Minami's neck and started giving the mint-haired girl a noogie. "I knew you would give in to Yutaka, you big lover girl you."

"What? N-no! Ow! T-that's not the r-reason at a-all. OW! KNOCK IT OFF!" Minami escaped from Patricia's grasp. Hiyori, Patricia, and Yutaka started laughing and the four girls headed out the door and to their homes so they could get ready for the sleep over at Minami's.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that much. More to come soon! I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers! MCRfan18100 here with the second chapter of this fanfic. Wow, a review so quickly. But any who, I would like to clear some things up. I know that Patty is acting a lot like Misao and Minami is being very sarcastic and forceful like Kagami. I have seen every single episode subbed and dubbed, and I constantly look up character profiles…because I have no life :'(…any way, I'm not confused with character personalities, I just wanted to change the personalities for more of a comical effect. So yeah that's why the characters are acting very strangely. SO…here's chapter 2.**

* * *

It was just about five and Patricia and Hiyori were heading over to Minami's for the sleepover that they forced on the girl. As the two were walking they noticed Yutaka not too far ahead of them. Hiyori called out "Hey Yu-chan!" Yutaka turned around to see her two friends right behind her.

"Tamera-san, Patty-chan, hey, are you guys heading over to Minami's?"

"Yup." Patricia replied. "Say Yutaka I have to ask you something."

"What is it Patty-chan?"

"Who do you have a crush on? Is it Minami?"

"W-what? Why?"

"Because isn't it obvious...she totally likes you!"

"W-what?" Yutaka stopped dead in her tracks, "S-she...don't lie to me Patty."

"I'm not lying. Seriously. Can't you tell?"

Yutaka tilted her head to the side. Patricia let out a sigh. "Ever time you get near her, Minami lights up like it's Christmas."

Yutaka put her finger to her chin and started to think about all the times that she saw Minami's face.

_Patty's right. From what I remember just about every time I hang out with Minami, she is always blushing. Plus she is always looking after me, and is sweet and kind all the time._

"So Minami has a crush on me...hmm...how cute." Yutaka finally said.

Hiyori was sketching in her notebook as fast as she can.

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! _She thought sketching and sketching to her heart's content.

"Hey Tamera-san...are you coming?" Yutaka asked.

"What...oh! Yeah, let's go."

The three continued on their way to Minami's house. They knocked on the front door and waited for Minami to answer. After about a minute they were still waiting. They decided to knock again and wait a little longer. Another minute passed and still no answer.

"Okay seriously where is she?" Patty said. She then turned the door knob to see that the door was unlocked. "Sweet. Lets go in."

"Wait...isn't that wrong?" Hiyori asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean people do it in Canada."

"Wait, your from America...not Canada, so how would you know?"

"Uh...lucky quess...hehehe...besides it's fine come on."

The three was walked into Minami's house. "Hello?" Patricia called out. "Minami...are you home?"

Hiyori walked into the living room. "Hey Patty, I found her." Minami was fast asleep on the couch.

"Wow...she's so cute when she's sleeping." said Yutaka. She walked over and placed her hand on Minami's cheek. "Mi-chan, wake up."

Slowly Minami's eyes began to open, she saw Yutaka's face, smiled, and started to speak in a tired voice "Hey there Yu-chan...uh...YUTAKA?" Minami quickly jumped back, her face...like Patty had said earlier...looked like Christmas.

"Well I see you're finally awake Mi-chan, you didn't answer the door and it was open so we just came in, I hope you don't mind."

"N-no I don't mind." Minami got off the couch and yawned. "Have you been here long?'

"No we just got here."

"Okay, good. Sorry I didn't answer the door, I was taking a little nap and I guess I over slept."

"It's okay Mi-chan."

Patty entered the room and walked over to Minami and Yutaka. "So I see you've woken up Minami with the usual kiss."

"PATTY!"

"I'm just messing with you guys, hehe, anyways let's have some fun!"

* * *

**And I'm gonna end the chapter here! Man, it's hard to type with a band-aid on your finger. But that didn't stop me from typing up this piece of trash fanfic. Review pwease. And I'll see you in the next chapter coming real soon. OH and again, sorry that the characters are acting COMPLETLY different, but I see it as funny, and Yes I'm messing with personalities on purpose so, no I'm not confused about how they really act.**

**With that said (again) I say GOODBYE! I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers! MCRfan18100 here with the third chapter of this fanfic. Man, reviews are brutal -_-. But that's okay, I don't want you to sugar-coat anything, I want the honest truth, don't hold back, be as nit-picky as you want to be, I can take it! So anyways, I'm really trying my best…well…okay not my best…but I'm getting better. Like now I'm actually writing a draft and revising it like 50,000 times instead of just writing down some story in about an hour and then posting it, and now I realized what the term OOC means and that I guess I should have put that in at the beginning of the fanfic. Honestly, I'm surprised no one has said anything about how much dialogue I use, because I use WAAY too much. Any whooooo, enough of me, here's chapter 3, hopefully better than the first two…but no promises. Oh one more thing, and I want your opinion on this, is it annoying/weird that I use the name Patricia instead of her nickname Patty? Should I use the name Patty more?**

* * *

"So what should we do first?" Patricia asked "I think we should play games, stay up all night, and talk about anime and manga!"

"Whoa, slow down Patty," Minami replied trying to calm down her American otaku friend "How about we just start with a movie with drinks and some food?"

"Fine I guess that's okay too."

Minami went over to a cabinet under the television set and opened it. Inside was a large collection of movies consisting of many different genres all neatly organized alphabetically, so that you could find a certain movie easily. Everything in Minami's house was organized. Everything was always neat and you would rarely lose something under a mess, for there was never a large mess.

"Wow Minami you have a lot of movies." said Hiyori "Have you ever counted them before, to see exactly how many you have?"

"We have 157 movies down here and then I have 16 more upstairs."

"Wow so a total of 172 movies."

"173."

"Uh…"

"You added your math wrong, 157 plus 16 is 173 not 172."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that I did my math right. Wouldn't it be 172?"

Minami let out a sigh. "Look Tamera-san, am I really going to have to spell it out for you and explain this simple second grade math problem to you?"

"Yes, since you want to be a smart ass about it."

"Look, 6 plus 7 is 13 meaning that you carry the 1. 1 plus 5 is 6, plus the 1 you carried over, so you get 7. Since there isn't a number to add to the 1 in the hundreds place you add it to 0 getting 1. In the end you get 173, not 172. You mistook 6 plus 7 to be 12 instead of 13."

Math was always one of Minami's strong suits in school. If you gave her any math problem she would be able to answer it without any problems. Hiyori understood the simple, stupid mistake she had made during her calculations. Having Minami explain it to her made her feel like an idiot in front of the mint-haired genius. "Oh…I see." Hiyori said. She then started repeatedly hitting herself in the head calling herself stupid over and over again.

"It's okay Tamera-san; it was just a small mistake." Minami said trying to comfort her friend. "I tend to make those mistakes myself sometimes, so it's nothing to beat yourself up about."

With that Hiyori felt a little bit better, realizing it was just a mistake. "You're right. Thanks Minami-chan."

"You're welcome. So, what type of movie should we watch?"

There were so many genres to choose from, so many movies to choose from, it was very difficult for the four to even begin thinking of possibilities. About five minutes have passed and nobody had come up with a suggestion yet. Minami decided to go and get everyone a drink and left to the kitchen.

"Picking a movie to watch sure is hard." said Yutaka "I really can't choose between comedy and romance."

Patricia then got a devilish idea. She turned to Yutaka and started forcefully shaking the poor small child. "Listen to me Yutaka! If you want Minami to be close to you then when she comes back in you need to tell her that we should watch a Romance movie. That way the mood will already be set." Patricia kept shaking Yutaka back and forth.

"Patty-chan…please stop shaking me." Yutaka said a little weakly. Patricia finally stopped shaking her small friend in fear of making her ill. Minami walked in with four drinks, one for each girl.

"I hope tea is fine. Did you decide on a movie yet?" Minami asked as she handed out the drinks to her friends. Patricia signaled Yutaka with a wink urging her on to do as she said before Minami had returned to the room. Yutaka looked at Minami, and with a smile she said

"I would like to watch a Romance movie."

"R-romance?" A slight blush appeared on Minami's face. She was not expecting for Yutaka to request a Romance flick. She expected for them to choose something like a Comedy or Action movie. "S-sure if that's what you really want." Minami choose a Romance movie out of the cabinet and began to play it. All four watched while sipping at their tea. When the movie ended Yutaka had tears in her eyes.

"Is something wrong Yutaka?" Minami asked worried for her friend.

"No everything is fine Mi-chan, it's just that movie was so touching and beautiful. Thanks for asking though."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Minami then got up, "How about I go and get us some food from the kitchen. What would you guys like?"

"How about some Ramen?" Patty said.

"Ramen sounds good right now." Said Hiyori.

"I would also love some Ramen Mi-chan." Replied Yutaka.

Minami nodded and headed into the kitchen. Meanwhile, while Minami was preparing the food the Patricia and Hiyori started asking Yutaka a lot of questions.

"So why do you have a crush on Minami anyway?" Patricia asked

"Uh…well…" Yutaka wasn't sure how to answer this question, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to answer the question because it was kind of embarrassing. "Minami is always looking after me. She's always so calm and cool and collective. Plus she's athletic and cute."

Hiyori then asked "How come you haven't confessed to her yet?"

"Uh…well…" A blush appeared onto Yutaka's face. "I'm just too scared to tell her." She said embarrassed by the fact she was scared to tell Minami her true feelings.

"You should totally tell her how you feel Yu-chan."

"Do you really think I should?" Yutaka asked. _What if Minami rejects me?_

Hiyori gave Yutaka a serious look. "Yu-chan let me ask you something. You know that Minami likes you, right?"

"Yes."

"But you're scared that if you confess to her she will reject you?"

"Y-yes."

"And if she rejects you, you think your friendship will be over?"

"Yes."

"Now…do you realize how stupid you sound right now?"

"What?"

"Even if Minami did reject you, which she won't, she'll still look after you. You guys will still be friends. So stop being scared and stop with the '_what if…' _scenarios."

Hiyori did have a point. Yutaka decided that she would confess her true feelings to Minami, but when? Suddenly they heard Minami scream in the kitchen and they all ran over to see what had happened.

* * *

**MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS ARE A BITCH! I'm gonna end the chapter here, and the 4****th**** chapter will be the final chapter and the end to my first fanfic. Awww, we were having so much fun with this fanfic though. Well don't worry because there are more fanfics to come after this one. ****So was there any improvement in my writing skills this chapter? I hope so because I worked really hard on this. If you haven't guessed, I'm more of a math person, so that's why my writing skills suck so bad. Review pwease and remember be nit-picky, I can handle it. Well that's it for now! I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers! MCRfan18100 here! Wow, well this is the end of my first fanfic. Where did the time go? Any who I would like to thank you for all of the reviews, even though it made me want to quit several times, I didn't quit and I've improved (at least I hope I've improved) The reviews have really helped me. Of course this being my very first fanfic there are going to be many mistakes. As for that whole math part last chapter…yeah I ran out of ideas and I felt that Hiyori wasn't really involved as much so I included her in that, and I was trying to show that Minami was smart and cared about her friends…plus I was bored and wanted to do some math. But anyways, I would like to thank you again; however I do have a question. When you say that things are "too casual" what do you mean by that and how can I fix it for future fanfics? Well enough of me, here's the last and final chapter of my first fanfic! Oh and this chapter is going to be short too, sorry, but I promise to do longer chapters in the future.**

* * *

Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patricia all ran into the kitchen. The three ran into see Minami holding index finger; blood was covering the top of the kitchen counter. Yutaka looked in horror, she had never seen so much blood from a cut before, she was just use to illnesses, not to seeing physical injures including blood.

"Minami! W-what happened?!"

Minami looked at Yutaka and saw the terror in her eyes. She could tell that Yutaka was scared.

_Be strong Minami. You have to be strong for Yutaka. Show her that everything is fine, that you're not hurt…but it hurts like hell!  
_"I'm fine Yutaka; I just cut myself a little by accident. I'm okay, really."

Yutaka looked more worried than before. She knew that Minami was hurt really badly; she knew that Minami was lying to her to protect her. _Damnit Minami, stop thinking about me for once and think about yourself. You're obviously hurt; just say that you need help._

"Just let us help you Mi-chan, your obviously hurt." Yutaka tried to look at Minami's bloody finger but Minami pulled back and would refuse any help from the others.

"No, no it's fine…it just hurts a little. All I need to do is wash and wrap it in a Band-Aid." Minami headed towards the sink and ran cold water down the cut on her finger.

It hurt worse than when you put hand sanitizer on a paper cut…no that's stupid…oh, it hurt worse than a snake bite…no, no that doesn't even make any sense. Uh…hmm

"Hey narrator, any time now, c'mon the readers have been waiting long enough"

Okay, okay, geez. We'll just say it really hurt.

Yutaka looked to her friend, worried. "Minami-"

"Yutaka I'm fine, don't worry."

"NO! God damnit Minami, stop thinking about me for once! Think about yourself! Let me help you! Stop being so stubborn!"

Minami did not like being yelled at; she wasn't used to somebody raising their voice even just a little. *Twitch*

Minami looked away from Yutaka and walked to a nearby cabinet. She grabbed a bandage and began to dress her wounded finger.

Yutaka grabbed Minami's arm. "Let me help you!"

*Twitch* Minami shook Yutaka's hand off without saying a word. Yutaka was mad that Minami was ignoring her. "DAMNIT! LET ME HELP!"

*Twitch*

"STOP BEING STUBBORN!"

*Twitch*

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

*Snap* *Smack*

Everything seemed to happen in a slow motion as Minami back handed Yutaka right in the face.  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Patricia and Hiyori just stood there and stared at Minami, while Yutaka lay on the floor holding her cheek, as tears fell from her eyes. _Minami…why?_

Minami stood there, breathing heavily, not realizing what she had done. She wasn't sure what had come over her. Was it a reflex? Was it anger? But if so, who was she angry at? Yutaka? Or was she angry at herself? Minami finally realized what she had done, but before she could do or say anything, Patricia pinned her up against the wall, while Hiyori was checking on Yutaka.

"Hey what's your problem?! What did you do that for?! She was only trying to help asshole!"

*Twitch* "I SAID STOP YELLING AT ME!" Minami then kneed Patricia hard in the stomach causing the taller girl to let go of Minami. Minami ran into the living room and just stood there trying to calm herself down.

In the kitchen Hiyori was still checking on Yutaka. "Yu-chan are you okay?" Yutaka just sat there on the floor still holding her cheek. She then stood up and turned towards the living room. Yutaka ran into the living room, and gathered enough speed to tackle Minami to the ground.

"What has gotten into you Minami?" Yutaka said as she tried to pin down her taller friend down. However Yutaka was too weak and Minami has the advantage. Minami rolled over to where she was now pinning down Yutaka. "Why did you hit me? All I was doing was trying to help! What's up with you?"

"…"

"Why Minami? Why?"

Suddenly Yutaka felt something fall on to her face. _Tears?_ She looked up to Minami's face to see more tears form in her eyes.

"It's because I love you…Yutaka."

"What?"

"I love you too much to have you worrying about me; I should be the one looking after you, not visa-versa. Then I upset you enough to where you raised your voice. I was angry at myself for being so stupid. That last thing I wanted to do was make you worry or hurt you, but I failed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Minami…I…I l-love you too."

Minami looked down at Yutaka. "R-really?"

"Of course, who wouldn't? You're nice, sweet and caring…not to mention really cute."

That last statement caused Minami to blush. _She thinks I'm cute. Wait…She loves me back. She loves me back!_ But what happened next was both unexpected yet wonderful.

Yutaka grabbed a hold of Minami's shirt collar and pulled her in for a sweet, long kiss. Both of them didn't want it to end. The kiss felt like forever and like it would never end. They had both forgot that Patricia and Hiyori were still there.

"Ahem. Oi Minami, you're supposed to get dessert _after_ you eat dinner." Minami quickly got off of Yutaka and was blushing like…you know what I can't even find a word to describe it. "Well it's glad to see that you took 'Kiss and make up' literally."

"S-shut up Patty!"

"Hehehe, hey Hiyori did you enjoy the show?"

"…"

"Uh…Hiyori?"

"I'm fine…so fine." Hiyori said as she was sketching away on her notepad.

"Be sure not to get any blood on your drawing."

The rest of the night went on very smoothly; Minami went on and continued fixing dinner, and everyone way happy, especially Minami and Yutaka.

* * *

**DONE! Well I hope you liked it! Review and if you want you can give me more ideas and stories you would like for me to write up for ya! Well I'll see you in the next Fanfic!**

**Bye-nii~**


End file.
